Comic Cavalcade Vol 1 13
| Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Dennis Neville | Inker14_1 = Dennis Neville | StoryTitle14 = "He Brought Us Africa" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * | Writer15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker15_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle15 = Hop Harrigan: "The Corpse in the Shroud Lines" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle1 = Wonder Woman: "The Underwater Follies" | Synopsis1 = | StoryTitle12 = Green Lantern: "And Then There Was One" | Synopsis12 = A scientist, naming himself Baron of York due royal genealogy, kills his own brother, a gang boss, and becomes the new boss after convinces the rest of the criminals that he is the only man that can find and control Solomon Grundy. (Grundy was previously hit by a train while fighting Green Lantern, "dying". ) Meanwhile, Alan Scott is alerted by a Tibetan Lama in his lantern that evil men are trying revive his enemy. The gang comes to the place where Grundy was killed, and the scientist, knowing that the monster is only pseudo-life, composed of rooted undergrowth and leaves, administers concentrated chlorophyll in his corpse. Green Lantern and Doiby comes there and begin to fight the criminals, but aren't able to stop the revived Grundy (who became green due the chlorophyll). After, Grundy and the gang begins a crime spree through the USA. When the group comes to New Jersey, Grundy stops, asking to the Baron which are his plans and how himself enter into them. After Baron bluffs about Grundy be worshiped and served, the monster kills him and assumes his role as gang boss. Once more, Green Lantern confronts Solomon Grundy, who is more vulnerable to the Power Ring than before due the chlorophyll in his body. The hero chase the villain through the country, city after city, and then, the monster becomes tired in a petrified forest in Arizona, and Green Lantern captures Grundy inside an energy bubble with his ring. By GL's words: "Concentrated chlorophyll recreated Solomon Grundy, but gave him the attributes of a plant. Thus his light green color and lesser resistance to my Power Ring. As a previous distortion of nature, he didn't breath... But with new plant characteristics he did! So - once he exhausts the carbon dioxide inside his airtight prison he'll turn white again and become as petrified as his surroundings!" | StoryTitle23 = Flash: "The Story of the First Santa Claus" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Baron of York's gang Other Characters: * Baron of York's brother Locations: * ** *** *** ****George Washington Bridge *** *** *** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * Goitrude | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * | Notes = * In Green Lantern's story, the Tibetan Lama seems inconsistent with any other story: He is referred by Alan as "one of the lamas that gave the Lantern to him". It is very known that Alan found the lantern in a train, without any donors. Due the chlorophyll in his body, Solomon Grundy becomes more vulnerable to the Power Ring, what is inconsistent (Alan Scott's Power Ring doesn't affect wood and plants). Solomon would be freed from the energy bubble in a later story . | Trivia = * Solomon Grundy had green skin on this issue, 16 years before the first appearance of a well-known character. | Recommended = *All-American Comics Vol 1 61 | Links = }}